Epiphany
by rainbowjellyfish
Summary: Love finally finds Leah...or has it? What happens when two people imprint, but never meet? Leah's POV. Epilogue finally added. This is a distant sequel to 'Daybreak'. Please read and review!
1. To See

**This story is set in the expanding universe of Stephenie Meyer and I'm not her.**

**Dear readers,**

**Questions: What might imprinting be like for the rare female werewolf. What if it has to be mutual? What if you couldn't get to the one you have just imprinted upon and you don't have a clue as to who he is? That's what this story explores. I hope you like it.  
**

**I'm so pleased so many of you have enjoyed this story! I never planned for it to be long-and let's face it-it can't go too much farther. One reviewer has suggested that I at least create an epilogue so that's what I'm now planning to do. Please be patient, though. I am almost done with my first story 'Daybreak' and also need to do something about it's companion story 'Zenith'.**

**Thanks again for all of your interest and kind reviews!**

**:-) You're the best!**

**Sincerely,  
**

**rainbowjellyfish

* * *

**

**Epiphany**

**1. To See  
**

Morning commutes were going to kill me. I watched as other people around me sipped their morning coffee, read the newspaper, talked on their cell phones. I knew I could be doing any or all of those things, but what I really wanted was to get to work. It always puzzled me how so many people could just sit back and watch the world pass by without wanting to jump up and do something..._be _something.

Alright...I was being a bit unfair, I know. All these people sitting here in apparent relaxation...who knew what was really going on in their lives, right? They had problems and troubles of their own. For all I knew this was their one singular moment of peace in an otherwise hectic and fast-paced day.

Of course, that thought bothered me just as much. Why couldn't I find that moment of peace that all these people seemed to achieve simply by drinking a cup of coffee on a train? I felt my foot twitch with impatience as we came to the next stop. Riding the BART was the most efficient way to get to work, I kept telling myself. You save money, gas, and...in reality...time. It was true. I had actually timed it. This was the fastest way into downtown Berkeley where I worked as a legal assistant in a small law firm. It didn't change the fact that every single morning since I'd begun taking this train I had been dealing with the frustration that overwhelmed me when I didn't have anything to do.

When I used to drive myself, I had my music and the navigation of the vehicle to consider. I took different routes all the time just for the heck of it. Or maybe it was to stay as busy as possible even when driving to work.

I sighed. What was wrong with me anyway? I had a good job where people respected me. I had friends that were great fun to hang out with. My apartment was all I could ask for with an amazing view of the city and no roommate to bother me. No one to bother me at all. I frowned. This is why I hate this commute. Too much time to think about what I have and, more importantly, _don't _have in my life.

I'd had a few boyfriends in college. Nothing serious. Getting past all the crazy angst I'd harbored for so long against Sam and that whole way of life...it had taken me a long time. Even now, when I really let myself think about it, which was rare, I could feel the ache inside me for all I'd put myself and everyone else through that last year at home. Selfish, selfish, selfish! I hated thinking about it. More than hated...it made me cringe to remember all the thoughts I'd deliberately obsessed over when I knew what it would do to Sam and all the guys. I deserved my title of Queen Bitch back then. Absolutely! And then to remember how kind and humble Sam had been with me through it all...shouldering blame that he'd had no control over...no real guilt to wallow in, at all. And yet I'd reveled in watching him squirm. Hateful!

Sighing again I opened my purse and got out a compact to check my hair and make-up...just to have something to do. Every time I saw how long my hair had grown, I grinned. It was nice to feel pretty again, I thought. Having several different guys chase after me in college had been good for my shredded ego. And the friends I'd made there had been even better. Thinking about the problems Kathy had to face in her life...that had really put my petty issues in perspective. Watching her go through chemo treatments, never knowing how long I was going to get to keep my friend..., watching her family buckle under the worry and grief they were all fighting so bravely against, I'd finally realized that there was a lot more to life than whining about a guy and wishing you could have something that you'd only thought you wanted.

Kathy had been and still was good for me in other ways, too. She's gotten me out of my shell. Made me laugh at myself...something I'd never found easy. And she's such a girly girl that she couldn't help but do all she could to make me over and bring out the inner femme in me.

I smiled when I remembered the first time Seth had seen me after I'd been away for a semester. He almost hadn't recognized me. That was flattering and weird at the same time. Seeing his reaction had triggered so many memories about how I'd treated everyone, including myself, before I went away to college. Thankfully Seth was the best little brother in the world; his love was something I would always treasure.

Thinking about him and the others reminded me that I was supposed to contact the Pack tomorrow. Sam had been insistent, even before my own coming to terms and moving on. If and when I finally decided to forsake my heritage completely, he would, of course, not stand in my way. That was a personal decision. But, until that time, he had asked that I phase at least once every two weeks to let everyone know how I was and to participate in any decisions that had to be made by the entire Pack. At first I'd hated doing this, and I still wished at times that I could be allowed to go for longer periods of time without having to phase back for these little chats...but I also knew that Sam only asked this of me because he wanted me to know that no one was pushing me out. It really was my decision.

When I'd first gone apartment hunting I had had to keep my phasing needs in mind. I could always do it in my apartment in a pinch...but I'd much rather be outside in the woods for something like that. Once I had phased, the urge to run and explore with my senses was always overwhelming and addictive. It would be the best experience in the world...if it didn't always come with the price of have your every thought read and having to listen in on everyone else's.

I thought about what I'd likely be hearing over the Pack-line tomorrow. Not much, I expected. The Cullen's were still there...if you just counted the Doctor and his wife. The last I'd heard, they were considering moving away in the next few years. Probably time to start a new life. I knew that some of the Pack would be sad to see them go. It was strange thinking about all the changes that had happened in the last few years. It was also nice to know that I hadn't been the only one to grow up and see things a bit more clearly. I'd hated the Cullens as much as the rest of the Pack back then. But after all we went through with them..the big things and the small...it just got harder and harder to hold on to the hate. That's the way it should be, right? I smiled at the thought and turned to watch as the train stopped and a few people got off and several more got on. Just one more stop and I'd be at work. Let the day begin...please!

Outside my window I watched as a little girl, holding tightly to her mother's hand, raced to get on the train. She was smiling up at her mother and I saw her laugh. It was such a sweet moment. One I hoped to one day have for myself. I wondered when that day might come, though. I couldn't seem to find anyone I could ever imagine spending the rest of my life with.

It was so easy for the guys back home. They'd found their mates...their life partners...the love of their lives. Seth was the only one yet to settle down and he was still young. Why couldn't the magic work for me. Magic, genetics...what did it matter? I sometimes felt so left out. It was like I was a freak among freaks. The odd ball.

Whining again, Leah! I had to stop that. No good could come of it and I'd just end up in a bad mood for the rest of the day. And no one wanted that!

I looked again at the little girl and smiled. They were almost on the train and it would be taking off any second. I sat back and waited for the doors to close, feeling the energy of the train as it got ready to head out to the next station.

Looking out the window again, I noticed a group of men in business suits standing nearby. They must be waiting for the next train. They were all talking and laughing about something and as I watched, one of them happened to look my way and our eyes met.

I thought I was going to pass out or explode or both. It was as though a nova had gone off inside me. The train seemed to melt away and all I could see were two intensely blue eyes staring into mine. As my ears began to ring and every nerve in my body seemed to be dancing and singing, I felt an intense pull towards that strange man. I had to get to him! I saw him take a step toward me as the train began to move. I groaned and jumped to my feet pushing my way through the standing and seated passengers, frantically. My eyes never left his as he began to run after the train. I gasped at the shocked expression on his face as we both realized it was humanly impossible to reach each other.

The train pulled away and I was left staring after him. The image of him running after the train burned in my soul as gravity began to resume it's normal force and I raced back to my seat and my cell phone. My heart was pounding. I felt like sobbing and laughing and suddenly I realized that I was doing both. People around me were staring and I didn't know what on earth to say. All I knew was that back there, perhaps still racing after me, was a man I'd never seen before. A man whose eyes still burned in my heart. The man I knew in my soul was the only one for me. I had finally found him...my other half. I couldn't lose him now!

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :-)

Just to let you know: My main story is **Daybreak**. If you haven't had a chance to read it, I'd love for you to check it out :-)


	2. To Know

**Thank you all for your interest and support for this story! Reading your reviews helped me find the nerve to write the next chapter. Just to let you know..this will only be a short story. One more chapter/epilogue at best...as far as I can see.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! **

**As always, I'm writing in the far reaches of the universe created by Stephen Meyer and I'm not her.**

**

* * *

**

**Epiphany**

**2. To Know  
**

Getting off the train I raced to catch the next one back the way I had come, praying that he would still be there. After the hurried call I'd just made, my boss probably thought I was at death's door. I'd never used a sick day in the entire time I'd worked for them. I'd never had a reason to...until today. I wasn't sick, of course, but I felt as though my heart was going to burst out of my chest if I didn't find him and soon!

Not even caring what the other passengers must think of me, I stumbled off the train and raced around the station looking everywhere... but he was gone! Gone? How could he be gone? Why would he leave? I could hear my breathing...I sounded like I had run a marathon and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. For a moment I thought I would pass out...but then I pulled myself together and paced to a fairly deserted end of the station and reached for my cell phone.

I had almost completed dialing when it occurred to me that there was nothing Seth could do. What was I thinking, calling him? But I needed help...something. Then it hit me...there was one person who could maybe help me...advise me. Dialing again I tried to slow my breathing while waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sam? Sam! I need help!" My voice shook and I saw at least one person in the area look over at me curiously.

"Leah? What's going on?" He knew I rarely called and besides which we were scheduled for a 'Pack' conference later anyway. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Sam! It happened! I found him...but...," I started crying and didn't care..I could barely speak.

"But what! What's going on?" Now he sounded like the Alpha he was. I tried to stop crying but had a hard time. I couldn't seem to catch my breath now that I was finally admitting out loud what had happened.

"Leah? Leah! Come on! Pull it together! What! Happened!" His stern voice...with that special note that I couldn't ignore, that no member of the pack could ignore, helped to calm me...bring me back to the moment. I took several deep breath and with a still very shaky voice, answered him.

"I found him, Sam! It happened. I never thought it would. I...I honestly thought that it _couldn't _happen...but it did!" I almost started weeping again but swallowed the tears to listen to his reply.

"Well...that's wonderful, Leah...But, something's obviously wrong. Now. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Okay," I did as he asked. "I was on the train heading to work and I looked out the window just as the train started to pull out...and I saw this man standing with a group of other men and he looked at me and...and...," How to put it into words? Sam seemed to understand though.

"I know, Leah...I know," He was quiet for a moment. "But what happened next?"

"The train took off! I couldn't get off. I...he was staring at me and then he was running after the train and I couldn't get off, Sam! I couldn't get off!" I had to stop because the tears were drowning my voice.

"He ran after the train?" Sam sounded shocked.

"Y..Yes," I answered chokingly. Just thinking about the look on his face when he seemed to realize that the train was leaving and there was nothing to be done...it almost destroyed me.

"Leah!" His voice brought me back. He sounded more stern than before and there was something else in his tone...something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yes?"

"Go home!"

"What? No! I have to...,"

"I said, Go...Home. Nothing can be done at the moment and you're probably attracting attention as it is. I need to think about this and I also need to see...I need for you to phase tonight as planned. I need to see your memory of what happened."

"Why?" I wasn't asking about the going home part anymore...that was no longer an option. But why did he need to 'see' what I had experienced?

"Trust me, ok? Go home and rest. There's no point in trying to find him right now. It sounds like he's probably trying to find you, too, and you're just missing each other. There is probably a much better way to handle this. Go to the park or wherever tonight as planned and phase. We'll be able to handle this much better then...I know this is hard for you," his voice softened. "I know that you think you're going to die...but you're going to be alright, Leah. Just get through this day...and I promise this _will _get worked out." His quiet and calm words, full of such caring nearly brought the tears back...but I knew he had the right idea.

"Okay, Sam. I'm going home. Talk to you tonight." And I hung up.

Standing in the station that had finally cleared of almost all of it's passengers, I took a moment to simply breath. I tried not to think as I stood there, willing myself to a calm and focused state.

Catching the next train back to my apartment, I continued to focus on getting home. Stay calm, Leah. Stay calm.

My apartment seemed more empty than usual as I sat on the couch and stared out the window...wondering where he was. What he was doing. How on earth I was going to find him. I had to force myself not to imagine the 'what if's' that were lurking in my head. What if...I never found him? What if...he didn't want me? What if...I was going crazy and this was all some sick dream. Some fantasy to pull me into a nightmare world of even greater unhappiness?

Feeling my body start to shake I forced myself to get up and make a cup of hot tea. I had heard of people going into shock due to trauma or severe emotional crisis. Hell . . . I had been down that road myself years before when the man I had thought I loved more than anyone on earth suddenly abandoned me for my own cousin! Strange, that.

I took a sip of tea and deliberately thought about Emily and Sam in a way I hadn't done in a long time. I had come to peace with that entire hideous mess years ago...but _now_. Now I had real peace. At least where they were concerned.

"Ohhh," I sighed. So that's what it was like. _This _is what happened to Sam...to them _all_. To know, to _know _in every pore of my being that I could only ever be for one person...the certainty of that! It was overwhelming.

Focusing on the immense new reality I was now a part of . . whatever happened . . . helped me get through the day without too many lapses into panic-mode. But night couldn't come soon enough.

It was still light when I left my place and took a train south and then a bus...then finally started walking. It was another hour before I had hiked into the Sweeney Ridge area Northwest of San Mateo. Even though the San Francisco area was so populated, there were still many places to choose from in order to actually enjoy getting to phase. I kept hiking until after dark and then looked around for a suitable place to strip down.

Phasing was such a wonderful and scary experience. I knew that I would never really understand it completely or ever take it for granted. To feel yourself torn apart and reborn at the same time...! The only thing that I could now compare it to is seeing the one you are supposed to be with, the one who you _know _will bring such joy and excitement into your life...and realizing you can't reach him.

Within seconds of phasing I was in contact with the pack. I could feel the other's wondering about me...happy for me, concerned about my not getting to actually meet the man I had obviously imprinted upon. Sam's voice took the lead almost immediately, though. It was as though he had been waiting all day for this connection. As though he had been stewing over all I had told him along with his own thoughts on the subject. I could feel his determination to get to the bottom of the mystery. My memories of the event swam to the surface and I inwardly winced knowing that now all of my 'brothers' knew what had happened and were examining it in detail. What girl wouldn't want a bunch of guys to read her every thought about the man she was hopelessly in love with?

Sam's thoughts broke through my own.

"He chased after you!"

"I told you he did!"

"But why?"

"What do you mean, 'Why'? Why not?" Other thoughts flitted through and around my own.

"He chased her..."

"Why would he chase her?"

"Did you see his eyes?"

"He was looking right at her!"

"He chased her!"

"Yes!" I interrupted the deluge of repeated exclamations. "He chased after me...or the train...what of it?"

"Leah," Sam's 'voice' flowed through my mind. "That's truly ... different! I'm trying to imagine what in the world could cause that."

"Different? How?" Now I was really confused.

"That wasn't how things happened for me and Emily, Leah."

"Or me and Claire"

"Or me either." Several more agreeing thoughts shouted into my brain as I began to see their point.

"Then what does that mean?"

"I can only think of one thing to explain it."

"That sounds right, Sam."

"Yep!"

"Sure, sure!"

"Wait, guys! What are you saying? You're saying...no way! How?" I was going into shock for the second time in one day.

"Leah...why else would he chase after you, girl? You're pretty and all...but come on!"

"Thanks, Jake!" But I wasn't really paying attention. Could it be?

"That's the only things I can think of, Leah," Sam's calm thoughts soothed my frantic mind. "The only reason why a person would act like that at the exact moment you were imprinting...is if he were imprinting upon you at the same time."

"But...but that would mean...that would mean...wouldn't it?"

"It would."

"Then...He's a wolf, too?" My mental voice seemed as shaky as my real one had been hours earlier.

"It's the only rational explanation," Sam stated. The guys were having fits just thinking about this.

"Another wolf!"

"Another pack?"

"We're not the only ones?"

"How could we not know about this?"

"Another wolf!"

"Leah!" Sam's voice broke through the rapidly building excitement the guys seemed to be experiencing.

"Yes."

"This changes things. You have a greater chance of finding him a lot faster than I would have thought."

"How?" My heart began to race just thinking about it. I was racing through the woods, now. Pacing back and forth among the trees. I couldn't stand still. My senses were overwhelmed trying to fight the urge to race back to town on all four legs and track him down immediately.

"It's simple. If he truly is what we all now believe him to be...then when he phases while you're phased..."

"He'll hear me? But...he's not in our pack."

"I don't think that will matter, Leah. You've imprinted on one another. That's stronger than any pack loyalty or bond. Not ever having thought it possible...I can't completely imagine what it will be like to have imprinted on someone who was capable of imprinting on you as well."

"Then...?"

"Then...we're going to phase back and leave you alone. Try to stay out as long as possible. If it doesn't happen tonight...phase as often as possible. Sooner or later...he'll phase, if what we think is true." I thought about all he said and felt all my thoughts and those of my brothers mingling and merging, dancing around each other as each one wished me luck and said farewell. Soon I was alone with the crazy wonder of all that had been discussed.

The night was slowly moving along as I paced through the woods, calmer now. Thinking, wondering. It was always easier as a wolf to focus on things. This form seemed better able to weed out all the debilitating emotions that got in the way of reason.

I made my way to a ridge I had visited before and laid down, my face between my paws. The stars were out and their bright twinkling lights beamed down at me as did the crescent moon high above.

Another wolf? Was it possible? And if so-what did that mean for me...for 'us' if and when we finally found each other? My heart-rate kicked up just imagining seeing his face again. And then it went in to overdrive as a voice began shouting frantically in my mind.

"Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?" It was a cry from deep within his soul filled with such pain and loss. I had never felt anything like it before. To feel the overwhelming panic and love...it was almost too much to take. Even though I had never heard this 'voice' in my head before...I knew who it was. I felt it in my soul and my heart wept in relief.

"I'm here!" I cried out in my mind. And my thoughts met his thoughts and I knew...I _knew _everything about him. Not the stuff you know when you start dating someone. I knew _him_. Every tiny thing that made him Peter Alrek. His life, his world, his past. Dreams, wishes, hurts, trials, family, jobs, school, friends, enemies...it flooded my mind and I whimpered at the glut of information that poured into me.

But I wasn't the only one experiencing this. He was swamped with all that made me..._me_. And for the first time since I had begun this crazy life where others were suddenly able to know my every thought and feeling...it was okay! It was more than okay. I wanted this. He _knew _me. I _knew _him. Within seconds there was nothing anyone could ever tell me that I didn't already know. Know, accept, and love. And his love for me...! It felt as thought I were drowning. I had never felt anything like it. I knew then that I never would...not with any other. It would be impossible.

And through all of this epiphany-I hadn't even seen him...not with my own eyes. Oh, I knew what he looked like down to the birthmark at the back of his neck. But to _see _him. Hold him!

"Where are you?" I asked unnecessarily.

"I'm in Muir Woods," came his soft and now calm reply. All the pain and panic in both our minds and hearts was gone leaving only determination. Determination to meet...in person. To begin our lives together. Muir Woods was way North of San Francisco. There was no way we could meet in our current state.

"How long?" He asked.

"A couple of hours...Where, though?" I knew it would take some time just to get back to civilization.

"Land's End?" I grinned internally. The beach at night...with the one I loved and would love forever...

"Yes!" I was eager to go but hated to lose contact with him for even a short time. I felt his intense reluctance as well. But to be together, this was what had to happen.

"Okay, then...," I felt his inner sigh. "See you soon, my love." My heart soared at his thoughts and I felt his response to my own feelings of love and joy. I was already racing to where I'd left my clothes as I finally felt his mind slip away from mine as he evidently phased back before me.

Clothes found, and back to human form I was more anxious than ever to get back...to be in his arms. It was as though I'd known him my whole life. Been waiting for him all this time. And at the same time it was as though we had _always _been together. Strange! And wonderful.

I began the hike back to the world, each step taking me that much closer to the rest of my life.

* * *

**I am thinking of adding an Epilogue. Let me know if you want more :-)-added 5-9-09  
**


	3. To Be

_Okay folks-I finally got around to an final/epilogue chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are welcome :-)_

* * *

**Epiphany**

**3. To Be**

I watched the faces of my family swarm around me. It was all surreal, actually. So much time had passed since I had last seen them. So much history and pain. And yet, here we all were. Hanging out like old times. Well, not quite like old times.

"Heard anything from the Cullens?" I found myself asking a very shocked Jacob. He glanced at Lori and then back at me before shrugging.

"Not much. I think they're in Canada right now. At least some of them are." He seemed embarrassed to mention them to me like he thought he was breaking a promise or something. I knew it was because I had been such a bitch about things for so long. It's a funny thing, love. It changes you in so many ways.

"Peter!" I heard someone yell across the room. I watched as the loveliest man I would ever know walked over and chatted with Sam. My Peter. Looking at him I remembered the night we first met; mentally and then physically. I had thought I knew what love was all about. Doesn't everyone? But this was so…._so _much more that I could have ever imagined.

Love had certainly worked its magic on me. I knew that everyone in my 'family' thought so, too. For starters, I was _here_; back on the Rez…someplace I had half promised myself I would never be again. And strangest of all was the resurrection of my friendship with Emily. That was something I never saw coming. Not that I hadn't wanted it for a long time. I just couldn't imagine facing her after all the pain I had caused. Peter had been the one to suggest this trip, though, and I had surprised both of us by jumping at the chance.

"It's time," I had told him as we sat looking into the fireplace at his/our house just North of San Francisco. We had been together for almost a month. A month that felt like eternity and one second rolled into one. I remember staring at the huge diamond ring he had given me just hours before and suddenly wishing that Seth was there to see this. My little brother who loved me so much and had missed me for so long. I realized in that moment, a moment of such love and peace, that there was something missing. And that something was family.

And so we were here. The two of us. Sam and the rest of the guys couldn't get over the fact of Peter's existence, of course. Don't we all think we are the only ones in the universe? Humans think it, why shouldn't we? His stories of our kind in Europe and Asia had several of the guys wanting to go on vacation. Peter wanted to introduce me to his family, too. That was something to look forward to. But we had a few things to get done first. Well, one thing.

"So, how's the bride to be?" Sam asked as he strolled over and handed me another drink. He smiled at me for a moment and then looked over at Peter who was deep in conversation with Paul. Looking back at me, Sam shook his head. "Do you remember that night? The night you made contact with your fellow over there?" He winked at me. Remember it? It was etched in my brain!

"I think I can dimly recall something about that night," I managed. He laughed.

"Well, I guess you can! I do, too. I remember your thoughts, your voice," his eyes grew soft as he watched me. "I hope you know, Leah, how very, very happy I am for you?" His voice was so low, his expression so sincere. I knew this man's thoughts as well as my own from all the time we had served together in the Pack. But this moment was different. I saw his love for me and felt my love for him...but it was a clean love. No more regrets. No more tiny thoughts of 'what if'. Just fondness, caring...that sort of love. A healing love. There was an arm around my shoulders suddenly and I broke eye-contact with my former leader to look up into the eyes of my soon-to-be husband. He was smiling his slow smile, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Excuse us, Sam. Leah here promised me a moonlit walk and I'm here to claim it." He grinned at us both as he pulled me along.

"Jealous?" I teased. He laughed and his arm tightened around me. We slipped out the back door, over the grass, and into the woods. His hand found mine and we walked on for a while silently. The woods were alive with the myriad sounds of life on many levels. The moon was out, as well. One of those rare almost-cloudless nights. Finally, we came to a clearing just West of the main woods. We weren't really all that far away from the party back at Sam and Emily's but it felt for a moment as though we were miles away...in our own little world. Pulling me around and into his arms, we stood in the cool moonlight.

"Glad to be home?" he whispered softly in my ear. I sighed.

"Good to see everyone again. Especially Seth," I whispered back. Seth had been blown away with happiness for me. He was everything a little brother was supposed to be and more. I knew how very lucky I was to have him. Peter's lips trailed down my neck, nuzzling beneath my ear.

"You're glad to be here, though, right?" he whispered again. I thought about it as best I could with the way he was behaving. Reaching up, I cupped his beautiful face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"Yes," I answered quietly. "I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad for many reasons, Peter. But there is something you need to know...if you don't know it already." I smiled into his eyes and watched his answering grin flash in the bright moonlight.

"What's that, my love?" he whispered before kissing me softly, repeatedly. I leaned back at last to answer him, tracing his lips with my fingers.

"You are my home, Peter. Just you." His arms contracted almost painfully around me as he kissed me fiercely. We knew each other so well...impossibly well. But words...ah, words are the stuff of love and magic and joy, aren't they? Words and lips and a bright silvery moon hanging there, watching us as we began our life together...as two became one.

* * *

_Short and sweet-I might add more later. Please "Review" and let me know what you think. :-)_


	4. Afterword

**Afterword:**

For all those that would like more "Epiphany" I say, Thank You! I do hope to eventually expand this story to include Peter's Life and who he is, why he was in San Francisco…etc. I have heard from several readers that they would really like to see this-if you feel the same, please review the story and let me know. I'm currently trying to work on "Zenith" which I hope you are all reading, too. For anyone who really wants to know my writing—please read and review "Daybreak" which is an alternative book to "Breaking Dawn".


End file.
